The present disclosure relates to a thermal trip compensation structure, and particularly to a thermal trip compensation structure used after a short circuit test.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, a bimetal strip 2 is subjected to large thermal deformation in a 15 A short-circuit test, so that it is fixed against a tripping bar 1. This will then cause the bimetal strip 2 to undergo plastic deformation. When returning to a normal temperature, the gap between the bimetal strip 2 and an ejector pin 1-1 of the tripping bar 1 will be larger than that before the test, so the thermal-tripping will have a greater requirement for deformation of the bimetal strip 2, and the tripping will also occur correspondingly late.
In addition, since a certain amount of contamination, such as metal particles, is ejected at the time of a short circuit, the coefficient of friction between the tripping bar 1 and a driving hammer is significantly increased, so that the tripping will also become more difficult.